Cecilia Mactaggart
by Snakechildau
Summary: Cecilia Mactaggart wants her mansion now that she inhereited it and now she's got powers she is living in this world with them and both her birth parents Sean Cassidy and Moira Mactaggart dead.
1. Chapter 1

**My names Cecilia MacTaggart.**

I am twenty-five years old, I recently discovered I'm a mutant and have super powers, not big deal ones. But hey I realized I could teleport to other worlds and opening up these black portals to do that. I got enough money and saved up and finally went and claimed my inheritance in Scotland even though I knew from the media that both my parents were dead. First I didn't have enough money to see her and him and I was too young. Then she died and then I didn't have enough money to see him, then when I did. I didn't see the point with out her and then I heard it was too late and he was dead too.

When I finally claimed the heritance this year in December, I learn from the lawyers that my home is illegally overrun with Marauders. I tell them to call the Police on it and no one dared. Then I said, "Fine I'm going there myself."

The lawyers told me it was my death and I went there and sent them to another parallel universe that I had been to and knew was mostly full of dinosaurs and volcanoes. I also have this thing like my brother Kevin where I can become a black form of me in thin air that nobody can see until it's too late. I then went back and told the lawyers, they at first brushed me off and told me to come back later. Then when I waited one of them said, "I know a guy called Jamie I will get him to check it out, he's disliked these creeps being there as much as you for a long time."

I say, "Okay."

Then I sit down and wait, he says, "It may take a long time why don't you go the hostel you're staying at?"

I agree and go there. Then the next day I get a phone call from my lawyers saying they want me to meet Jamie there at their office and I agree. I then go there and as I go into the office I see Jamie and the rest of the X-Factor that I've read about on Wikipedia by connecting to another dimension on the internet. A dimension where they are just comic book characters and there's some two movies that are about the X-men their friends that are good, the third movie I don't like. They don't notice me, I go to the front desk and lean there and look at the secretary she's talking to Jamie and he's saying, "Where's the girl she should be here by now?"

I think to myself, "I'm not late."

I look at the secretary and she looks at me and then he looks at me and he pushes me aside and looking directly at me he says, "Hey, miss wait your turn."

He then says to the secretary, "Look, I know it is the time just now when she has to be here. But" He looks around, ignoring me. "No ones here and I came here all the way from America so i expect her to be here exactly on the dot!"

The sectary says, "She is here." She points at me with her pencil and he looks at me shocked and it is also the same reaction I get from the rest of the team.

I say, "Hi. What's the problem?"

What is he looking at that so surprises him; I'm not a super powered looking person. I'm just an average looking woman; I have dark brown hair like my mother. Blue eyes like my father. A spatter of freckles on my cheeks, nose chin, forehead, neck, arms, I'm slightly overweight. My hair is curly wavy and frizzy, I have dark shadows under my eyes. I'm wearing glasses that I had to start wearing recently from using the computer too much. I'm wearing a black shirt that says, "Hillbilly High School." Black jeans and I've got a women's black handbag slung over my arm. My hair is done up in a ponytail, I have 18DD breasts.

He looks at me and says, "You?! You are the one?"

I ask, "The one what?"

He says, "The one who took them down?"

I say, "I didn't take **them down**. I sent them somewhere else. Their gone that's all."

The guy Jamie says, "What?" Looking shocked he leans on the front desk and asks, "Where exactly?"

I said, "Another world. What does it matter?"

I shrug my shoulders.

He bangs the desk then puts his head in his hand and then looks up from his hand and says, "I don't believe you."

Monet says, "Yeah we don't believe you!"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Okay let's go to Muir Island. So I can prove it!"

Monet says, "Okay." Then they walk out and I follow them, then they walk to the pier and I follow them. On the way to the pier the one called Jamie turns around and sees me following them and asks, 'Why don't you walk with us?"

I walk a little closer and he looks at me asks, "Do you have a problem?"

I say, "No."

Then he says, "You can walk beside me if you want."

I walk beside him and then he introduces himself shaking my hand and saying, "Hi my names Jamie Madrox. What's your name?"

I say, "Hi, Cecilia Mactaggart."

He looks at me staring me down a little bit and I just look away, then when I look back at him he asks, "Are you serous?"

I say, "Yes."

He looks at me and shakes his head and then he says, "Show me your id."

Monet says, "She is telling the truth."

He says, "So you're just another Mactaggart. Your families from Scotland originally."

I say, "Yeah, my mothers family, she was born here and lived here most of her life."

He nods then says, "Then she moved over to Australia right and met your father. Right?"

I say, "No, I don't think she's ever been to Australia. I was adopted. She never raised me herself."

Monet says, "She's Moira's daughter Jamie. Whether you like it or not."

I think to myself, "Ouch that hurts. I didn't do anything wrong to them what is wrong with me being Moira's daughter?"

We get to the pier get our tickets and wait for the boat after we go through gates, I lean against the railing and look out at sea as we wait for the boat. Then the boat comes after five minutes and we get on and I sat down at the back, they sit at and stand at the front. I look out at sea and wish my dad was here, if only he was here. He would talk to me and sit with me, I pull my purse out of my bag and look at the picture that was in my file I got when I found out I was adopted just like I thought. I got two pictures in my file, one of my mum holding me as a baby at the hospital, looking down at me in a loving manner. The other one of my dad and her holding each other and smiling, that's the one I've got in my purse. I look at and smile, they looked happy together. They would have been nice people, mostly. I can't forget how she locked up my brother and then tried to kill him and got the X-men to kill him and she gave me up for adoption never telling my father I ever existed. Still it feels nice to look at their picture. I put it away and look away at the sea feeling better.

After fifteen minutes we get to Muir Island and we get off, I gesture around the island and say, "Have a look there's no one there."

They walk on ahead and I watch them, the boat leaves the pier and goes back to the main island. They stop midway and the guy called Rick comes back and grabs my arm and pulls me along with them. We get to the mansion and they go in and get me to come inside as well and then I pull my arm away from Rick and he says, "We're holding you till we find something."

I say, "But you're not going to, cause their not here."

I try to pull away from him, but he's too strong so elbow him and he falls back. I walk backwards and lean up against the wall and cross my arms. Then I say, "Go on look for them, see if you can find them. But **don't touch me**."

Rick moans holding his stomach, Jamie says to him, "Come on you've had worse than that happen to you."

Rick stands up straight brushes himself off and says, "Yeah, I know I just **really felt that** **one**."

Jamie puts his arms out expressively and says, "Okaay. We'll look around."

Then he waits a moment for me to say something and when I don't, he says, "And you're coming with **us**!"

I just stand there and he comes over and goes to grab my arm, but I pull away. He drops his arms and says, "**Look lady**, you've got to come looking around the place with us because I don't want this to be some trap and you've just had us come here so we can get caught."

I say, "I **didn't have** you guys come here at all."

He rolls his eyes and grabs my arm and pulls me roughly to him and he says, "Whatever. You're coming **with us**."

I punch him and then one of his multiples appears behind me and grabs my wrists and holds me, then Jamie says, "You're coming with us!"

I turn into my black form like my brother could do and so I'm nothing but a black body form of air. Then I move away and he tries to punch me, but just swings through me. I then go to the stairs and sit there. Monet comes over and says, "Okay, you sit here and we'll look around."

I nod.

Then Jamie comes over and says, "Right, you stay here and we'll go look around! If I find you're gone when we come back, I'll kill you!"

I laugh at him, knowing that's bullshit there's no way he can kill me!

He shakes his head at me then goes off with the others, Longshot, Rictor and him go upstairs while the rest check downstairs and outside. Darwin and Strong guy going outside obviously to check the cottages near the pier on the left side of the Island.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit there and wait then they all come back after and hour and call the X-Men to tell them the Marauders are gone. I hear the X-Men leader Cyclops yell over the phone, "What she did what?! How could she do that?! She's unleashed them on an unsuspecting world! Who doesn't know how to deal with them! That's wrong! We've got to get over there and get to that world and take them back here! If she doesn't want them on **her **Island we can put them somewhere else!"

Jamie agrees and soon ends the phone call and tells me to wait with them in a few hours the X-jet will be here and they will have to go to the world I took them to and take them back here.

I say, "No WAY!"

Monet says, "You don't have a choice your going to do it whether you like it or not!"

Rictor says, "Not to your home we'll take them somewhere else."

I ask, "And how will you do that?"

I put my head on my hand tilting him my head side ways looking at him.

They just shrug their shoulders and ignore me and then I get up and he comes over to me and says, "Move and I'll kill you."

I move through him and Monet says, "We can't do anything to stop her. My telepathy's not working on her."

Jamie slams his fist on the end of the banister and I go and sit in the lounge room and turn the TV on thinking, "Glad super villains' still have normal lounge rooms. You'd think they'd fill this room full of torture instruments."

I sit and watch TV, Jamie and the rest of the X-Factor come in.

Jamie asks, "Why don't you just go?"

I look at him and spread my arms expressively and say, "I need you to confirm to my lawyer that it is safe for me to move in here."

Jamie looks at me surprised and then leans back with his hands in his pockets, he looks at the TV then he looks at me and says, "Well, I'm not going to till these people in this other dimension are safe!"

I then go back to watching the TV; the others sit down and join me. After three hours, there's a sound of a jet landing outside. I look at Jamie and he just puffs his cushion and says, "What?" Then he makes his seat comfortable all around him and he says to me, "Oh, I'm supposed to go out and meet them." He leans back on the couch and says, "I'll just wait right here for them to come to the door and ring the door bell."

After a minute there's the door bell and he and the others stand up. Jamie then looks at me with his hands on his pants and asks, "You staying here?"

I nod and stretch my arms out yawning, putting my hands across the soft velvety couch. He rolls his eyes and leaves with the others and answers the door, I hear him talking to Cyclops and the other X-Men. Then Cyclops is soon standing in the doorway with Emma and Pixie behind them.

Cyclops says, "Come on, you've got to take us to this parallel world so we can take them back here."

I say, "No, you're not going to bring them into my home again."

Cyclops says, "Yes I am. Other wise you're not going to get your home."

I stand up and say, "I won't get my home if I bring them back here into my home Dickhead!"

Cyclops yells at me, "Get over here!" He points at me and then to in front of him. "We're going to get rid of them once they get here! Okay?!"

I shrink at his yelling and come over a little scared of him, then he looks at me concerned and says, "Come on. Out here."

I follow them three into the main hall and dinning area, then I open up a black vortex into the other world that can only let them in and me. Cyclops looks at me surprised along with the other X-people there and Cyclops asks, "And you're afraid of me?"

I keep my body slightly shrunken ready for if someone hits me even though they can't, old habits from an abusive family and other abusive people I've had in my life till recently, as of 24 and half, die hard. I say, "You yelled at me."

He says, "I'm sorry. Go through." He gestures to the worm hole.

I shake my head and say, "I've got to go in last."

He nods, the others all go in except Cyclops he waits then turns to me and says, "Now we both go in."

I nod and we both jump in and then we go out the other side which is also facing the ground, I land with a thump on my bum and he lands on his feet. I close up the vortex with my hand and then look around the other X-people are looking around at the world. I look over the cliff and see a foot ball stadium in the middle of a prehistoric waste land with people in it fighting, I think. I can't see that well from where I'm at, but it looks like their fighting. I think to myself, "It must be gladiators."

I look around for the Marauders' and then I see them sitting on a mountain, where as we're on a volcano. Their watching us and talking, Sinister waves smugly.

I wave back and yell, "Hello Mister Sinister! They want you to come back now, come on now."

Then just before the guy sunfire flies off, I put the portal under them to suck them and only them in, then I put a portal over the X-people at the same time. The Marauders are sucked into it and I turn and see if the X-men are jumping into the portal I made for them and me. Cyclops and the others look at me shocked, then they jump in and jump in after all of them have jumped in. I see Sinister aiming for me with his hands and I land with the power blast going through me, then I close the portal. I go into the dark shadows just like my brother and then watch them, Sinister asks, "Where is she?"

Cyclops looks around obviously wondering the same thing himself.

Then he fires a beam shot at Sinister with his eyes and the fight begins, I see a bit of my home wrecked and I wonder if they'll hopefully lead it outside. Then I notice Sinister reform himself and look around for me and say, "Hey girl where are you?!"

Sunfire starts burning my home under Sinisters orders, he sends a beam at Cyclops after dodging Cyclops beam and Lady Mastermind creates an illusion of many Sinisters in front of Sinister.

Sinister all of them say, "Lady we're going to burn your home aren't you worried?"

I go around in the shadows and go behind prism who's' fighting Wolverine, who smashes him outside. I go to prism and go inside him taking over his body and killing him on the inside, just like my brother used to do. I move quickly before Wolverine can stab me through and fly over him and fly into my home, cover the crystal over the fire stopping it.

Sinister looks at me and says, "Ahah. Its you than, you've killed Prism! Well that's alright because I'd rather you anyway, your powers are quite interesting." He starts pulling me towards him with his arm, using his telekinetic powers.

I see Cyclops fighting Mystique and he takes a glance at me and yells at me, "Watch out for him! He's dangerous Cecilia you don't want to mess with him! Leave him to us!"

I crystallize Sinister and he just melts into the liquid form of his metal and then is uncrystallized. I get scared by this and fly outside through the hole Wolverine made and I stand outside watching them from there. The liquid form of Sinister follows me out and then turns back into sinister, he yells at me, "No! You're not getting away from me that easily!"

He just looks at me then I find myself suddenly being made to walk to him and I know he's in my mind. Taken control of it, I try to get out of Prism's body but he won't let me.

Sinister says, "Your mine now miss!"

I find myself walking right up to him and there's nothing I can do about it, he then says, "You work for me now. Kill the X-men and X-Factor so I can have **my** base back to myself."

Emma Frost comes out and says, "Not likely!"

Then I suddenly find myself not in his control and I try to get out of prism again, I go out of prisms body and go back into the shadows.

Sinister strikes a beam out at Emma yelling, "Damn you Emma I want her!"

She ducks and Mystique is thrown outside by a beam of Cyclops in the form as ice man, now unconscious. Gambit shoots his card off at Angel who's flying outside into the air and Angel goes down injured, then he fly's gambit into the air and takes him high enough that Gambit goes unconscious from lack of air. Lady Mastermind makes an illusion of demons to taunt Emma in her ears and she just directs a physic attack to stop Lady Mastermind and knock her out, unfortenley she doesn't and Lady Mastermind begins with her tricks again. Sinister gets Sabretooth and sunfire to damage my home to get me to come out and as I see them set fire to my home and smash it.

Cyclops comes outside and yells, "Don't even think about coming out Cecilia he just wants to take you and keep you for some kind of experiment!"

I ignore him and go after Sunfire, I get to the roof and he's up above burning it. I'm underneath him on the burning roof, Wolverine bowls into sunfire when he's thrown by Collosus. Then he slashes at him and takes him out as they both go down to the ground, I then see the mansion looking decrepit and wrecked, I am confused and find myself on the ground floor. I look at the others and notice Vertigo making Pixie fall down and struggling to move. I suddenly notice the fire is making Electrical sparks and then water is starting to come up over the island. I notice the X-people not trying to leave and I go after them across to where they are, but as I go over the steps I suddenly drop down. I see that I'm falling and my mansion hasn't been ruined after all it was just an illusion and I was still on the roof. I fall back into the shadows on the ground then I go after Sabretooth who's being slashed by Wolverine and knocked out. Since he's knocked out I go into Lady Mastermind and make them think I appear out of the shadows and teleport them to the other world again. Sinister doesn't appear so happy about that, neither does anyone else.

An X-Man Cannonball says to Cyclops, "I didn't know she could do it, without persifically putting a worm hole over all of us. And teleporting us that way, this time she had many worm holes."

Cyclops says, "Yes, it is surprising her power."

Then they all go after my image and then I put my image into the shadows so they can't see me, Sinister says, "Let's find her, get her and get out of here."

When I don't leave with the others, Sinister looks at me and asks, "What are you doing?"

I say, "Protecting you Sinister. You never know when she could come out of the woodwork."

Sinister yells at me, "Don't! Get out there searching for her with the others!"

I run down to the stadium it takes a while but I get there and get into the stadium pretending to be one of those humans and start killing them, by making them think each other are dinosaurs and attacking the other one when their not, once I get there and yell, "Come out Come out where ever you are! Before I Kill more humans!"

Sinister appears down where I am and says, "Good idea!"

Cyclops appears inside past the force field above the stadium with the help of Night crawler, Cyclops then shoots at me and I move and roll. Then I make him think there are lots of me so he gets confused, then he has other X-Men attack the other me's and grabs me and says, "I've got you now Lady Mastermind."

I say, "Call me Regan, Scott."

Then I kiss him on the cheek and he pulls back and throws me on the ground, I say, "What, old man can't stand a kiss from a young lady!"

Then Cyclops steps forward stands over me and says, "You're not so young yourself Lady Mastermind."

Look up and down him and say, "Younger than you old man! But still old enough to find you sexy."

I put my leg in between leg and then I trip him over and stand up over him and say, "Wow, I've got the leader of the X-Men down on the ground."

He starts to say, "Yes, but for how –"

When I put my foot on his chest and neck pushing him down and I say, "A long time I say!"

He tries to move but I move around so my other foot is near his chest and I lean my shoe into his throat.

He manages to gasp out, "What..why aren't you using your powers?"

I dig my foot in deeper and say, "Why do I need to? I will kill you right now all with out the use of my powers."

Cyclops looks at me stunned, then blasts me on the head, making me fall over on my back and almost pass out, I'm so dizzy and lose control of my powers that the appearance of the other world is gone. I'm in the Ocean along with everybody else, I am struggling to breath and I feel myself glowing black. Then I suddenly find myself teleported to the island and I see night crawler teleported there as well. He teleports back into the water and I see Storm come out of the water flying, Sinister has teleported himself and Mystique. I see Darwin come up with Wolverine and Racheal flying out with Emma and the rest of the team and even the Marauders with a physic shield around them. I feel so dizzy I feel myself passing out. Soon I do as I see night crawler teleport Cyclops back onto the island.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up feeling dizzier than before, I look around the best I can and with my head on the lounge. I see Cyclops sitting in front of me on the couch beside my feet on the lounge, Emma sitting across the room on a one seat and Jamie kneeling beside my head, there's Wolverine, Anole, Beast and Night crawler standing at the door watching me. The other X-Men I can hear in the dinning area quietly arguing about something, I don't know where the rest of the X-Factor are.

Cyclops puts his hand on the couch near my feet and asks, "You're not getting up?"

I say, "I feel too out of it."

Cyclops looks at Emma concerned and says, "She's not Lady Mastermind Night crawler was right. Lady Mastermind would have got up no matter how dizzy she felt."

I look at my body and see my slim beautiful body in a tiny costume revealing at the front, going v ways down. Showing a bit of my bossoms with my long blond hair and it's a purple skin tight outfit, "Man this is nice!" I think to myself."

Emma says, "Don't even think about it! You're not keeping her body."

I lift up my head and feel too dizzy and then I lay my head down again. I say, "I feel too dizzy to get out of her body I'm stuck."

Emma says, "Nice try get up!"

I look at her and say, "I can't!"

She says, "Come on Jamie will catch you if you fall."

I look at Jamie who looks a bit disconcerted by this and I say, "No he won't I think I'll just lye here." I turn my head from the side so I'm facing upwards and which makes the dizziness lesson.

Jamie says, "Yes I will now get up!" He pulls my arm a bit, which pulls my head up and my top half up. Making me dizzy and a little bit nauseated.

I then say, "Alright alright, let me get up myself." I pull my arm away from him and he lets go. I get up leaving her body and sit up still being thin air black body of smoke, then I stand up and Jamie grabs me as I miterlize as me again, he says, "Whoa you really are dizzy!"

He grabs my hand and says, "Put your arm over my shoulder, I'll take you to this seat over here." He pointed to a one seater to my left, then he puts my arm over his shoulder and I hold my arm there. Holding his shoulder, he helps me walk to the chair, me leaning on him. Then he helps me sit down and he says as I sit down, "There you go, hope you feel better soon."

I lay back and look at him grateful and smile. I say, "Thanks you are really helpful."

He nods and says, "Bye, I gotta get going."

I look at him and ask, "Are you going to see my lawyer?"

He nods and says, "Yeah sure this place is safe we got rid of them, together. You helped a little bit, though you were a bit full on with your tricks. You didn't really think you'd get knocked out did you or know where you really were in reality. You got lost in your own illusion; it's a bit dangerous to do stuff like that if you don't really know what you're doing."

I said, "I know I messed up. But I had to try something, my home was being wrecked."

He says, "Yeah, whatever you get training from Scott if you want." He then remembers and looks at Scott and then looks at me and Jamie says, "By the way this is Scott Summers, "He points at Emma Frost" Emma, "He points at the others in the door as he says their names. "Logan, Kurt Wagner, Victor Borkowski and Doctor Henry McCoy." He gestures at me and says, "This is Cecilia Mactaggart."

They nod at me and I smile at them.

Jamie then walks over to Scott and shakes his hand and says, "Well, we better get going, bye."

Scott nods stands up and looks at me and asks, "Will you see your guests to the door?"

I say, "Yeah, you all going then?" I stand up as I say that slowly.

Scott asks, "Um, is it alright if we stay here and have a talk to you first? Just us X-Men, is that okay?"

I nod and follow them to the door, Jamie and the other X-Force leave them saying goodbye to me and the X-Men. Siryn doesn't say anything to me but bye like everyone else, no hug, no look and no nothing. She must just not want to bother with her new sister, just ignore me. I put my hands in my pocket and walk back to the lounge room, I stop and look back for a moment looking out the door where the X-Men are still watching them, watching them walking to the boat jetty and they are too far away for me to see them. I intake a breath and think, "Ouch that hurt, but its proberly better this way. I'm mostly always not a great talker and if she doesn't like me she doesn't like me. I mean there are things about her I don't like, the way she treated me to. Her being Not happy I'm Moira's daughter along with the other X-Factor; I bet she isn't happy I'm Sean Cassidy's daughter either. Well at least for her, she got to meet him. I waited and then it was too late."

I went to the lounge room and sat down on a two seater and then I see Lady Mastermind waking up. I think, "o oh. Though I wouldn't tell her I think she's hot and would you like a drink. But yeah right, as if that would ever happen."

She looks at me and with her hand to her head and I say, "Hi there Regan, right?" I smile at her with a smile that proberly shows I've got the hots for her.

She backs off a bit on the couch and asks, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

I think, "Oh that's right when I'm in my black form I'm just a black human form and now I'm me, just human looking me. Man what I would like to do with you though, sexy." I say, "Oh, I'm Cecilia pleased to meet you Regan. You here because your not supposed to be and I took over your body and Cyclops knocked me out, which knocked us both out."

I think, "But also because I want to make hot love to you and keep you as my sex slave."

I smile at her.

She raises her eyebrows and points at me and says, "You! Its you who took me over, I'm going to kill you!"

Cyclops walks in with Emma and says, "You're not going to kill anyone Lady Mastermind!"

Emma knocks out Regan with a physic blast and says to Scott, "We better call that prison to pick her up."

Cyclops nods and walks out to use their phone; Emma sits down on a one seater across from me and says, "You like her huh?"

I say, "You should stay out of other people's minds!"

Emma nods and looks at the door and standing there is Anole and Wolverine.

Anole asks, "You're gay?"

I say, "Yeah." Shrugging my shoulders then looking at the coffee table I see the remote, I get up and get it and turn on the TV. They have some kind of rescuing a house show on, I watch it.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "It's just good to have another gay person on the team that's all."

I look at him surprised and ask, "On the team?"

He looks at Emma and she shakes her head and says, "Nothing, he means nothing by that, he just jumped the gun that's all."

I look at her strangely and look away and at the TV and say, "Okay, then whatever."

Cyclops comes in after the phone call and says, "They'll be here in three hours. Which means we need to stay here for three hours and probably tie her up in the X-jet till then, with someone guarding her."

Wolverine gets up slings her over his shoulder and says, "I'll do it, if she wakes up I'll just knock her out again."

I say, "I can possess her and it'll make things a lot easier for three hours."

Wolverine shakes head and walks off, Cyclops walks out and tells Beast to give her some drug that will keep her out of it for a while then he comes back and sits down on the two seater besides Emma.

I say, "A drug may have an after effect in her blood stream, I won't."

Cyclops shakes his head folds his arms over his chest and says, "Its worse to possess someone then it is to give them a sedative."

I fold my arms and look at him and say, "Oh really, how so?"

He says, "It's bad you can take a persons life away with that, your using someone's else's body. Just think would you rather someone to use your body or a sedative?"

I say, "A sedative."

He nods at me and says, "There you go."

I say, "Fine you got me, its better to use a sedative than possess someone."

He leans forward and uncrossing his arms, he puts a hand on his knee. He then says, "Now about our talk. I was wondering if we could share the island with you?"

I ask, "You mean live here?"

He says, "Yes."

I say, "What's wrong with San Francisco and where you live there?"

He asks, "You know of us being in San Francisco from the news and the message we sent out to other mutants on the news?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Duh."

He leans his other hand on his knees and puts his hands together in and leans his head against them and he says, "I have thought about that already on the flight here and with talking with the X-Men while you've been out of it. Trust me I didn't come onto the decision easily, I just know it would be better for the X-Men to have a bigger area and the computer labs below I'm sure we could use something for a danger room. We don't have that in San Francisco."

I say, "What about the people in San Francisco who trusted you X-people would protect them?"

He says, "It's X-Men. Plus we'll tell them that we'll protect the whole world from here, we can't do anything about it really we always considered it a temporary thing. We wanted to move to a bigger place one day like the X-mansion. Except it be safer this time, with your help we could teleport anyone who needs protection to a safer world for a little while."

I ask, "And who'll protect my mansion from being blown up, destroyed like the X-mansion?"

He looks at me shocked and asks, "How do you know that?"

I look at him and ask, "So you didn't **want** me to know that?"

He shakes his head and says, "No, I was going to get to that. We will protect the Island as well while we live here, but of course I can't promise you anything. But I assume you have money to fix it, if it is totally destroyed."

I raise my eyebrows and smile and ask, "**So** you'd be relying on **my** money. That **may** run out, the way things get destroyed with you guys. I mean Professor X is rich, why didn't he repair his mansion?"

He says, "Oh, he could if he wanted to he just chose not to since we are no longer with him anymore. We've had too much problems between us and him, our team has separated from him and he's going off on his own. Choosing not to rebuild his mansion."

I look at him and say, "That's sad."

He looks down and then he looks up and sighs. Then he shrugs his shoulders and says, "It's what it is."

I then look at the TV and he asks, "So what's your answer to us staying here?"

I look at him, then I point at one finger that I lifted up and I say, "One this is my home, I am the owner here. If I want you guys out your out and if I don't want someone here they can't be here and you guys must go. You can't go around pushing me around being assholes to me and think I won't kick youse out cause I will." I put up a second finger and point to it and I say, "Two, I like my privacy. I'm a very private person, I do what I want in my own home and I won't be disturbed. I may play music at odd times of the night. I'm messy a slob, that's my right to be in my own home. If I see other people have started being like me around my place I will have a problem with that. Plus I get to invite who I want here, of course because it's my home and you guys can't have a say on that. If I want to have pets I can, if people are being too noisy for me I will say something. And three, you must pay rent and utilities to me, because I'm not paying for all you guys."

I then look at him and say, "These are my rules if you want to stay here, plus just want to mention it. Relaying on me to teleport people to another world is ridiculous since I get sick sometimes and can't do anything."

He looks at me and says, "We can pay rent and utilities and follow all those other rules. As long as you leave us alone to do our thing as well. We won't be too noisy and you can't go kicking us out all the time whenever you get annoyed with us and you can't kick out our guests a land lord can't do that. And the fact that you're sick, well okay then I understand that and we'll just put the other people in a safe place in the mansion and protect them."

I say, "No, I must be able to say no to people like Dead pool and Cable. I don't want abusive people in my home."

Cyclops looks at me surprised sits back in his seat and asks, "How do you know about Cable and Deadpool?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I just do."

He says, "Fine, you won't tell me how you know that. And eirther way I won't agree to that last one, because Cable is my son and he is not an abusive person and Dead pool is his friend. So no I won't agree to that."

I look at him and say, "Then this conversation is over."

I fold my arms and watch the TV.

Cyclops looks at me and says, "Wait a second."

He pauses I look at him and he says, "You really won't allow us to be renters here if Cable and Deadpool come as our guests?"

I say, "Yes." Holding the sides of the chair.

He looks at me shocked along with Emma and Anole, then he says, "Wow, okay I'll compromise with no Deadpool I don't really like him anyway."

I look at him and nod and I say, "Okay. I just have to speak to my lawyer first to see what he says."


	4. Chapter 4

I then go out into the kitchen and ring my lawyer, I tell him about Cyclops proposition and my answer.

Jake says, "Well, if you think it's alright then I'm okay with it. Would you like me to work something out?"

I look up and see Cyclops standing in the doorway and I ask, "What would you say for the rent though? I don't know about these things you see?"

Jake says, "I can come over with some documents and talk to you and him about it if you want?"

I nod and say, "Yeah that would be-"I look at Cyclops and he nods and I say, "Great."

Jake and says, "Okay then I'll see you soon and you do realize that the X-Men are quite dangerous people to have around don't you?"

I say, "Yes, but Cyclops assures me that it will still be safe here." I look at Cyclops. "Right Cyclops?"

Cyclops nods his head and Jake asks, "Yeah, okay. But I heard something from Jamie that you have powers of your own and are quite dangerous yourself."

I bit shocked by that and I say, "Don't tell anyone that!" I look down feeling disconcerted. Thinking, "I don't want that Asshole Zac to find out and he is so good-looking too."

Jake says, "Don't worry I won't tell the government so you have to make it known you're a mutant. I'm not for that mutant registration act either. Remember I'm friends with Jamie."

I think, "Oh yeah I forgot about that." I say, "Oh, of course you wouldn't. I forgot you were friends with Jamie."

He sounds surprised and he asks, "Really that quickly?"

I think, "Ooops." I say, "Yes, just a bad memory that's all."

He sighs and says, "Okay, then I'll see you at three today. That's in two hours."

I suddenly remembered I have to get my luggage out of the hostel by three! I say, "Couldn't it be earlier?"

Jake says, "No, unfortley I do have other clients you know."

I say, "But I have to get my luggage out of the hostel by three!"

Jake says, "Alright but only for you I'll see you in half an hour and I guess we better be quick since you've got to go get your stuff. Bye see you then."

I say, "Bye."

Then I hang up and think, "Thank god. Hope dreamy Zac is around and maybe he's going to be nice to be this time."

I looked at Cyclops he was grabbing a juice with his mask off and his glasses on instead; his visor was on the bench. That has a few dishes from the other day.

He says, "So he's coming in half an hour. You're quick."

I look at him and say, "Well if you want me to tell him to come tomorrow, I can do that?"

Cyclops shuts the fridge door and grabbing a glass from the cupboard he looks at me and says, "No, Cecilia I'm fine with how things are."

I nod and put my phone back in my bag, then I look in the fridge and notice some pepsi, knowing I seen Remi drink out of that before I sent him to another world I don't mind,

Remi's hot! I get it out of the fridge and drink out of it from the bottle and then I notice Cyclops is looking at me.

He asks, "Do you know where that has been?"

I nod and smiling and closing the fridge door I head off to the Wharf to meet Jake. As I head out the back door, Cyclops asks, "Where are you going?"

I say, "To the wharf to meet Jake."

He says, "Okay, see you later."

I go to the wharf drinking my drink and thinking, I can feel the wind blowing my ponytail. It's gotten cloudy I notice and then it starts pouring down rain. I think to myself, "Man from boiling hot weather in Australia to freezing cold. I like the cold, even if I am wet. Damn I didn't know it was going to rain though have no umbrella and it was kind of warm, so I just wore a shirt. I'll try this teleport thing."

I teleport myself back into the kitchen giving Cyclops, Anole and Angel a scare, I laugh at that then. Cyclops says, "We'll have to get used to that."

I hug my kind of wet body and sit down in a kitchen chair, then I drink some more pepsi. I then sit there and see that their all making themselves a lunch with peanut butter, honey, jam sandwhiches and drinks, Cyclops has his juice and the other two have milk. I continue with my drinking and think, "I must get some lunch with groceries on the way back." I sit there and wait for Jake drinking my pepsi, I see them leave after a while and I check my time to see if its time. It's only a quarter past; I get up and get some peanut butter on toast with my pepsi. I'm sitting down eating that when Wolverine comes in and looks at me and raises his eyebrows at me, I ask, "What?"

He looks at me and says, "Look at your shirt."

I look at my shirt and it's a my nipples are perky, damn. "How embarrassing." I think to myself. I then put my arms over my chest and eat and drink like that.

He asks, "You're not going to put a jumper on?"

I say, "No, I didn't bring one with me."

I pat my bag to show there's not much in it.

He shakes his head at me and says, "Weirdo."

I look down and have my lunch, when I've finished I hear the doorbell and I get up putting my plate in the dishwasher after rinsing it. I go and to the door and there is Jake talking to Cyclops. I say, "Hi." To Jake and he says, "Hi, Cecilia can we go into your office and sign the lease.

I say, "Okay."

We go into the office and I gesture for him to sit at the desk and he says, "Your house you sit there."

I sit there and he says, "Well exactly what do you think for a price for rent Cecilia for a week?"

I look at Cyclops to see his reaction and he shrugs and then I ask, "I have no idea about these things Jake. Can you tell me what the price would be?"

Jake looks at Cyclops then says, "The price would be $1000 a week for normal people, but aren't these your friends?"

I say, "No, we're not friends."

Cyclops says, "That's **too much** even if we're not friends."

I look at Jake and say, "What would be a fair price?"

Jake says, "Four hundred, five hundred and six hundred. I don't know what do you think Cyclops?"

Cyclops says, "Four hundred."

I say, "Five hundred."

Cyclops nods and says, "Deal." And shakes my hand, I shake his hand in return and say, "Deal." Cyclops then sits down.

Jake hands over the papers to me and Cyclops and I read it then I sign with a pen he hands me. He then takes my papers and hand them over to Scott to sign once I've signed them, taking the one Scott has signed and handing it to me I sign it. Then Emma who is in the room signs as well, both papers then the lawyer takes off parts off the back for himself and hands Scott and I our the lease agreement.

Jake says, "A copy for the owner and a copy for the occupants and the back ups for me. Now I better get going. I've got other business to attend to. Bye."

I say, "Bye."

He goes out with Scott and Emma, I put my lease agreement in the drawer then I hurry out too, Jake is talking to Scott and I think, "So much for the hurrying."

I then rush past him to outside and go into the rain that's beating down on me; I run with the lightning and thunder scaring me to the boat jetty. I get there and hear Jake not that far behind and hop on the ferry. I hop inside and find a spot to sit down and cover myself with my arms because people are looking at me and talking.

Jake got on and sat down beside me for god knows why. I looked out around outside and sneezed, I look at my arms they have goose bumps on them. People are snickering about the size of my breasts and I glare at them, but that just makes it worse. A group laughs and act like its funny when I mouth bitch and the girl and the guys just laugh at me. They are all a group of four people, people round my age.

Sitting together snickering at me, two guys looked so ugly and yet when I mouthed ugly bitch. Referring to her ugly soul not her looks, well I can't see she looks pretty when she acts the way she does. The two guys laughed pointing at me, because apparently I'm ugly. Which I know I'm not! I finally get to the island and off the ferry onto the island, I see Jake ignoring me and walking off. I think to myself, "I really don't like Jake." I go to the backpacker's hostel the rain beating down on me and me running in it, stopping at the occasional shop to catch my breath, I passed Jake as soon as I started running. He had an umbrella so he could just walk, meanwhile I didn't listen to the weather forecast.

Once I get there I go inside and see Zac he whistles at me and says, "Your really showing yourself today Cecilia."

I ignore him, because I couldn't help it I had to move my arm to open the stairwell door with the security card and pushing it open. I get to my room and change clothes putting my wet clothes dripping soaking wet into my plastic bag of dirty clothes, then I pack my stuff. I check myself out and hold my blue small umbrella near me ready to put it up, while I'm under the shelter.

Zac is nearby smoking and he says, "Want to go naked with me tonight, babe?"

He laughs looking at his mates; I look around at him and glare then I walk on and go to my new home in the rain with my stuff. Finally when I get to my home and inside the rain stops, I say to myself, "What the hell? Man I hate when that happens!"

It's now two and I put my stuff down against the wall of the stairs and my umbrella. I then see Cyclops walking into the hallway, I call go to the end of the hall to my right and take out the cd Moira left for me with the instructions to open the secret passage to her lab. I turn a panel on the left to the right and then a panel to the right to the left, then the opens up and there's a lift. I turn into black me just in case, putting the cd in my bag and my bag in me and then I press down on the elevator.

The lift opens up and I go in, Cyclops hops in behind me with Wolverine. Then I press one, the lift closes and Cyclops says, "We were going to clear out downstairs of any danger once and make it our home once the others get here. But if you want to go and sort it out now we'll do that." He then looks at my clothes and says, "I'm glad you changed your clothes Cecilia."

I look at him a tad annoyed at the clothes comment and I say, "Yeah whatever."

Then the door opens up and the computer is shooting at us with beams, I just walk on through to the main computer room. I get there with the computer launching a full attack of two robots now that Wolverine takes out easily, which I wish he wouldn't have I could have used those later.

I walk over to the big main computer and look for where the cd thing is, I can't find anything. Cyclops points to below the computers massive control panel and get out my bag out from my body, materlizes back and putting the cd into the cd drive. Then the computer shows on the screen "ALERT COMPUTER OVERIDE BEING ATTEMPTED!" Then I change to intangible black misty me, putting my bag back into my body and I turn around waiting. The computer turns off and the lights turn off and then I hear it beginning to move stuff around to turn the three research floors back to what they once were. Now that the power is down mostly all the doors are opened and I hear all Sinisters test subjects on this floor heading towards us. I look at Cyclops and he seems to not be able to see and then I realize I can and I must have night vision, cool!

He asks, "This your idea Cecilia?"

I say, "What, no. It takes fifteen minutes for it to override with the power off mostly."

Suddenly a thing with claws appears in the room with some things crawling on the ground beside it making sounds like, "aaaah errrrrrrr." They look like zombies kind of.

I yelp and say, "Zombies!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cyclops beams right at a zombie and i see it fly against the wall, with a loud, "THUMP!" Blood spilling on the wall and the body slumps to the ground, I look at the other zombie and three other zombies that rush towards us. Making horrible grotesque screaming sounds, then two go right through me clawing at the computer instead, the other two zombies Wolverine slices their heads off and their heads and bodies fall separately on the floor.

I feel like screaming, but I don't. I just look at them and then I see Cyclops looking at me, I teleport myself away from them. Night crawler teleports in and smashes the zombie's heads together splitting their skulls.

I then see all the undead dead. I look at Cyclops still wondering how he can suddenly see in the dark.

Cyclops looks at me and says one word, "Emma."

I ask, "Did she just-" Emma interrupts with, "_Yes, Cecilia I just read your mind. Get over it."_

I then think to myself, "Wow I've never had some one psically speak to me before. Cool!"

Emma shakes her head at me as she comes down in her Astral form and then the sound of more zombies coming up the lift shaft and out of the air vents can be heard about sixty of them. My eyes widen at the sound of them, their screeching and growling like their really hungry. I start to feel dizzy from my sickness and I start to become tangible, I feel my body moving and the coughs start. So I teleport upstairs to the lounge room and decide to wait there till the fifteen minutes is up. I am no longer intangible I am just me and I didn't even think to do that, it just happened from feeling so weak. I lay down on the couch watching Et on TV that Anole, Pixie, Beast and Warren are watching.

Anole asks, "Are you okay?"

I say, "Yeah, just sick as usual."

Anole looks at me concerned and asks, "You get sick often?"

I say, "I'm sick more than I'm well."

Anole asks, "For real?"

I say, "For real."

I look at the TV and watch that, after the shows over I sit up and still feeling a bit woozy I teleport downstairs and see their still fighting them, one lunges at me and I become intangible again. Then seeing that the lights are on, I say, "Computer security systems on."

The computer says, "Yes, they are now and on and fully functional, would you like to me to get rid of these science experiments?"

Before I can say yes, Scott, Emma and Wolverine say, "Yes." The computer says, "I need your voice command Cecilia."

I say, "Yes."

The computer brings out laser guns and shoots them all down avoiding the X-men, I look at the others and Cyclops says to the computer, "Next time warn us."

I end up becoming tangible again and feeling dizzy I lean against the wall, sweat dripping from my brow. I look at the computer and say, "Chair."

The computer brings out the metal chair, which also looks comfy surprisingly since it just came out of a wall. I walk over and sit on it, I look at the others Cyclops looks at me and asks, "You alright?"

I nod and say, "Just sick."

Wolverine puts a hand on my shoulder and asks, "Is that something usual for you to be sick?"

I say, "Yes."

Wolverine nods and walks off, I look at the screen and ask the computer, "Which room was Moira's room? It is the biggest room right?"

Cyclops leans on the chair and asks, "Seriously you came down here for that?"

I cough and laugh a bit and ask, "What did you think I had come down here for?"

Cyclops ignores my question and says, "Look up."

I look up and see an image of Moira's room and it pulled out from a map of the mansion. It shows Moira's room is the second last door on the right on the second floor. I get up from my chair and teleport there, then I get my bag from out of me and plop it on the bed. I then teleport back to my bags, once I get there the energy I used to do that made me feel tired. I put my backpack on anyway then grab my cammo backpack and teleport to my room, I put my stuff down there at the end of my bed and then I lay down letting myself rest for a bit.

Just after a moment, I've closed my eyes and Nightcrawler appears, I hear and smell him. I open my eyes and then he says, "Cyclops wants to talk to you."

He teleports out again and I sit up and then slowly stand up. I teleport to where the main computer is and Cyclops says, "Professor Xavier wants to talk to you."

I look around and then see Professor X on the computer screen and I wonder how he could be there, when he doesn't have a big computer screen at the X-Mansion, cause he's not there and its gone. Is it by video phone? Aren't they not talking? Then Professor X says, "Yes, it's by video phone and to the other question, no its just so I can talk to you so we can figure out who exactly who you are and anything about you that we can."

I laugh and clap my hands together and say, "Wow that's amazing I thought that and you knew what I thought."

He looks at me surprised and raises an eyebrow asking, "What you've never come across a physic before?"

I say, "Not that I know of." Then I think and say, "Besides Emma."

The others raise their eyebrows and Cyclops goes to ask, but Professor puts his hand up and asks instead, "When did you get your powers Cecilia?"

I say, "Well when I turned twenty-five, though there's this letter from my mother about she knowing I was a mutant when I was a baby."

The others all look at me shocked and Beast says, "But the group of mine haven't even managed to get a cure for the decimation yet."

I say, "Well this is nothing to do with you and your group, I think it has to do with the drug Moira put in my bloodstream when I was a baby. Because she didn't want me to be a mutant."

They looked at me shocked and annoyed.

Raine snaps at me, "My mother would never have done that!"

I look at Raine and annoyed she has said anything, thinking, "Damn she had my mother and I never had her as a mother ever. Then she has the audacity to attack the only words Moira ever said to me! Well wrote to me! Like its all lies, like I'm making it up!"

I say, "Get fucked bitch! You stay out of this! I know what my mother wrote to me in a letter! I don't need her **adopted** **child** to tell me otherwise, the **adopted child** she thought more **important**-**even** important compared to _me_!"

Raine yells, "I am nay gonna listen to this!"

She then walks off and I look at the screen and the Professor is gone, I then look at Scott surprised. He then asks, "You're surprised? Look around you, no ones very happy with you at the moment."

I look around and their all glaring at me and Wolverine says, "You didn't deserve that message, whatever she gave you because if she knew you she would have realized you're a bitch!"

Karma says, "Would you just leave."

I teleport back to my room, then because of the andreline that pumped through me from anger I don't feel so sick anymore. I ring up the movers on my phone to get all my stuff delivered tomorrow morning at ten. Then I teleport to the downstairs walkway and go into the lounge room and sit there and watch ET.

I think to myself, "I'll give them an hour before I go down there to find repairers for my home."

I hear someone walking by the lounge room say to someone else, "She doesn't even look like Moira she's really fat."

Then hear the other person Raine choking back sobs say, "She does look like her other than that though, she feels that she is superior to me because of that, because she's her _biological _daughter!"

I teleport to my room and pull out my ipod, then put it to my ears and listen to the music up real loud. I sit on the floor with my arms around my legs. Then I cry to myself, thinking, "She never loved me! What on earth do I have to be superior about! She hated me! I have no one and never a have!" I gasp in a scream and then let it out as a whimper, I put my legs down and look at my fat legs as sit with my legs crossed and wish I was skinny. I let myself cry, snot dripping from my nose and me wiping it off with my hands occasionally. I then just drag myself into bed and lay there, feeling this horrible hole in my heart. That horrible ache of loneliness, that I wonder if it will ever go away, times like now I think not. I look at the time and it's three-thirty. I get up and go to the bathroom across the hall washing my face and then I pad my face dry with a towel.

I then turn into the blackness and go into the shadows, not wanting to be seen I head downstairs via the lift, when Cyclops gets in.

Then I get to the main computer room and see them talking to the Professor Xavier so I head downstairs through the lift, the jet had obviously arrived here with Raine and the others when I was out picking up my stuff from the hostel, because the lift is being used by the students the Young X-Men.

I then go around looking for the Mutant X door then I remember it's on the first floor so I go back upstairs with the lift and then Sunspot heads up and I head up with him and the lift. Once I get back to the house area instead, I turn back to me. Sunspot looks at me and laughs then he says, "Impressive for someone so new to their powers you really know what your doing."

I ignore him and go to the lounge room; I sit on the couch and watch some stupid home improvement show since that's all that's on. No one else is in the room thank god. Then in come Sunspot and Cannonball, they look at me as they stand in the doorway and Cannonball says, "You've been crying. Are you upset about hurting Raine or upset for yourself?"

I look at him and say, "Upset for myself."

Then I look back at the TV and Cannonball says, "Cecilia you're a very selfish person aren't you? Don't you even think about what's Raine's feeling?"

I look at him and say, "I thought about what she's feeling and I thought it's stupid, because I am not acting superior to her."

Before I look back at the TV Cannonball says angrily pointing at me, "You have been acting superior like, because you're her biological daughter it means more than all those years they spent together! She had been through a lot with Moira while she was alive! You can't just take that away by saying you're her biological daughter and she's just her adopted daughter."

I feel the pain hit me in my heart at his words and I cry escapes my lips and I feel the tears start coming out. I hold myself in pain, then I teleport back to my room and sit on the floor. Where I cry, feeling the pain of what he said and what it meant, "That she will always be more important to Moira and always was and I can't change that because she's dead. That I never went through anything with her, I never got to spend time with her. No years, no nothing! Moira made sure I couldn't have that because she never loved me. Giving me this place and the money was the only decent thing she ever did for me, the only thing she'd ever done for me."

I then wiped my tears and heard a knock at the door, I asked, "Who is it?"

"Sam Guthrie, Cecilia I know we haven't officially met. But that's my name and I wondering if you're alright?"

I say, "**I'm fine**." I sniff and wipe my nose.

Cannonball opens the door a bit and asks, "Can I come in? I didn't mean to make you upset Miss, didn't think you cared about your mother that much I mean you never even knew her."

I said, "No, you can't come in. Someone with parents would never understand what its like for me and that I care about her a mother I never knew and can never know. Mean while Raine got all those years with her like you said and **I got nothing**." That last bit made me choke and cry onto my knees again, holding them against my chest I felt he would tell me to get over it.

He instead came in without me hearing and sat down beside me, he said, "I'm sorry you never got to know her she was a good woman, Moira was. Raines a lot like her. You can bet your arse if you apologize she'll tell you all about her."

I looked at him wiping my tears and I said, "She never cared about me, I wasn't important to Moira. My own mother had my brother killed, after locking him up all his life, but meanwhile she cared for the X-Men. She adopted Raine and cared for her, but she didn't care that it was wrong giving me a drug to stop my mutant powers so I wouldn't be a mutant. Supposedly so I wouldn't turn out like my brother, then she gave me up for adoption. Do you understand, Raine **is** her daughter when **I** should **have been**. I should **be her daughter**, I should have been here, not _her_."

Cannonball looked angry at me and he said rather angrily, "**Girl** I'm not talking to you,

your full of bitterness I don't care about you and your stupid tears, when you act like your place was among the X-Men, New Mutants, X-Calibur, X-Factor, X-Force."

He stood up and said, "Like you belonged in this house and she didn't and doesn't! When she's earned her rightful place among the X-Men and you haven't!"

I stood up and yelled, "I'm not talking about the fucking X-Men!"

Cannonball stood close to me and said, "Your talking about her life, you're saying you want her life! You wished you had her life! You want to be her, don't you?"

I say, "What the hell? No I want what she had with my mother I deserved that! I don't want to be **her**!"

I hear Emma's voice from the door say, "You know how selfish that sounds."

I look at her and ask, "You've been listening in? And no it's not selfish, I deserved what she had. More than Raine did, I deserved a **mother**. **Blood** is supposed to mean **something**, but it meant nothing to Moira."

Emma says, "Oh poor you get over it! Your own mother didn't want you. So what it happens a lot!"

I yell at her, "Shut up!" The windows and the whole room rattled.

Cyclops says, "Careful Cecilia you don't want to take your whole house down. The house Moira gave you out of love."

I look at him and then I say, "The only thing she ever did for me and more like out of guilt."

Cyclops shakes his head and walks off, Emma follows. I look at Sam and he just sits there on my bed and says, "Cecilia I'm sure she had her reasons and I'm sure she loved you. She probably thought you were going to have a mother who she gave you to, but things turned out differently didn't they?"

I sit down and nod, he asks, "How?"

I look at him and say, "The family she gave me to died, the Mackenzie's died in a car accident in Australia and I ended up with the Harrison's. Their an Australian family."

Sam asks, "Their Australian, just like you. What else?"

I say, "They only wanted me so they could hurt me, because they get a kick out of hurting people. I became their toy; they did what they wanted with me like they owned me. Abused me basically."

I looked at him, he looked shocked. I'm used to that expression, I think to myself, "They act like they can handle it and they really can't." I say to him, "Sorry, too much for you."

Sam nods.

He then quickly says before I speak, "Raine apologize to her. She had nothing to do with you not having a mother, not being with Moira."

I think for a moment to myself, looking down. Then I nod and say, "Your right." Then I sigh and say, "But I don't think she will accept my apology."

I hear, "It'll be fine, if ye just apologize to me sister."

I look around and see Raine standing near me, I say, "I'm sorry for calling you her adopted child, you're her daughter I shouldn't have made out your any less important because you're adopted. I mean it wasn't like you were the unimportant one, but that's not your fault."

She nods and hugs me saying, "That's alright Cecilia, I understand it sucks not to get to know your own mother. I never knew my real mother either."

I hug her back and say, "I didn't know that."

Raine and I hug for a bit, then we part and she says, "I know it's harder for you because you never had a mother at all. But couldn't we talk about it; I know a lot about her?"

I look at her thinking, "I know a lot more about her then you think being a recog via the computer." I say anyway, "I would love that."


	6. Chapter 6

A week later I had my stuff come over the week and the repairers, they are still repairing they say it will take one more day. I had put all my stuff away I had switched stuff with other stuff, except I had thrown out what was broken and the X-Men had look surprised at how much stuff I have. I had hooked up with a mental health service and met my caseworker and the Doctor before they went on holidays, I got bills for the house and the other cottages and to the left I learned is a more cottages and a weird science fiction looking building the image I remember writing about in a recog about the Messiah. That's where they took the baby and mainly where Sinister lived with his acolytes. I leave the bills for the other places in Scott's name and the main house in mine name. I notice the others have moved into the cottages to the left and right and the main building a few are where sinister and the others resided mainly. That leaves the main building to me and I don't mind, well they come in to go downstairs buts that's about it.

Raine's spoken to me and Sam has, the others haven't.

I went out to coffee and getting a latte and banana bread, skim milk. When Zac came across me and sat down and talked to me about the problem with mutants. I didn't invite him to, but chatted with him anyway. I brought myself a new t-shirt, jeans, my jacket lay on the back of the chair, my new bag I brought more guyish bag on the floor where he put it after sitting in that chair, my blue umbrella next to it.

He went on to say how the decimation was necessary to drop mutant numbers and I did agree with that, then as I did he smiled and it was kind of a weird smile.

I asked him, "What are you smiling about?"

He adjusted himself and said, "I'm just glad you're not a mutant lover after all."

He then put the moves on me and asked me to a movie, their having a movie night at the new base they just obtained in a church nearby. The Puririfers that is, I ask, "Are there any preventions for mutants coming in?"

He looked at me surprised and then says, "Of course."

I think, "Gotta answer quick."

I say, "Yeah, that would be great. When?"

Zac puts a hand on my hand in a reassuring way and says, "Don't worry about that mutant stuff. We going to get them wiped out."

I moved back in shock, it was something I heard before but the way he said it leaning close to me so intently, so much believing it. In his very words, made me believe it. It even sent a chill down my spine. He looked at me curiously and I pulled myself together thinking, "There's no way that would really happen." I say, "Yeah, I'm not actually into wiping them out. I never said that, but thanks for being concerned for me."

He coughs, pulls back and says, "Cecilia don't be ashamed of what you said I liked it. I like that your like me, you know my full name is Zacharah Striker. My father was William Stryker, the mutants killed him."

I said, "I'm sorry. That sucks."

He looks at me and says, "It more than sucks. It kills me inside that those mutants got away with it! I want to kill those X-men so much. I just need to get the forces together and the weapons organized."

I think about the X-Men and whether I should tell them or not and I think, "I should at least invertently mention it to Cannonball. After casually bringing up the conversation."

I ask, "What sort of weapons?"

He puts his hand on mine again and says, "I can't tell you, but I'll show you if you get to know me better."

I look at him surprised and he kisses me, I let him. But I don't kiss back thinking its way too early, we're not even on a date. He smiles and says, "Babe I know you like me, why don't you kiss me back?"

I say, "Its way too early for us to be kissing. So when do you want to go to the movies?"

He pulls back from me leans back in his chair and says, "Fine it's too early then let's just take it slow. Movie nights tomorrow night at ten. See you at your place; can you give me your address?"

I say, "No, I'll meet you at the ferry though."

He agrees, we then exchange phone numbers.

Then I go shopping for Christmas and I buy a huge trolley full of groceries and take the trolley home, people are laughing at me having that many groceries all the way home. I still haven't got all the stuff for my big Christmas feast. Once I get home Raine sees me in the kitchen and asks, "What's that for? Christmas?"

I say, "Yes, I want to have a feast."

Scott comes in and asks, "Can we come to the main house for Christmas and share it with you?"

I look at him surprised he's talking to me and I say, "Yes, if you guys want."

Cyclops puts out his hand and says, "We've forgiven you Cecilia. So we okay?"

We shake hands and I say, "Yes, we're okay."

Cyclops says, "Great then we'll see you downstairs again and we can figure out how you became a mutant despite the decimation."

I say, "I already told you guys about that."

Emma comes in and says, "Yes, but from what I read of your mind just then even you doubt whether that's the reason."

I say, "No, I'm unsure that's the reason."

Emma says, "Close enough."

Cyclops asks, "So you'll come downstairs and give Hank a DNA sample, that's all he really needs."

I say, "Okay."

Cyclops says, "Good see you later." He turns and is about to leave and then he stops and asks, "By the way do you need any help on Christmas with the food?"

I say, "Not with the food I've brought here, but may need some more if you all are coming."

Cyclops nods and says, "Okay, we'll help you out. I know the Guthries like to cook. They'll help you out. They can use two ovens somewhere else to make more."

I say, "Okay."

I see Sam come in and hear what he's been volunteered for and he asks Scott, "Gosh, I like cooking do I?"

Emma says, "With **her** you do."

I ignore them and continue to put the groceries away confused why she would say that. I then hear Sam ask, "Need a hand with those groceries Cecilia?"

I turn around and look at him and he looks at me wanting to help, with a bit of a red face for some reason. Still there's only two items left. I say, "I suppose you could put those away." I point to the two items.

He puts them away and I sit down next to Raine with after getting myself a glass of cordial.

I look at her eating Oreos then I ask her, "What do you think about the Purifiers Raine?"

She coughs out he Oreo and all in the room look at me weirdly, I look at her still expecting an answer.

Raines says, "I hate them of course."

I say, "So there's no way you could not hate them and just you know not hate them?"

Raine rolls her eyes and says, "That's the weirdest thing to ask me Cecilia and no I couldn't stop hating them."

I say, "Well is there anyway you wouldn't kill any of them if they were going to attack you?"

Raine looks at me concerned and asks, "Why Cecilia is anyone going to attack me?"

I say, "No…not really. No. I just wondered what if they were going to? You wouldn't kill them would you?"

Cyclops interrupts putting is hand hard down onto the table and he says, "If you know something tell me right now?"

I look at him and say, "I don't know anything, not for certain. I mean their not even ready yet, so going to get them and kill them is just pointless and wrong. Surely it doesn't have to lead to that?"

Emma says, "Lets go Scott, I know where it is. I can get us there. Killing or no killing, we've got to stop them before they get us with new weapons their still developing."

They leave, but then Raine runs after them and says, "Couldn't Cecilia help you? She obviously knows someone on the inside, she could get us in."

Emma comes to me and asks, "Can you get us in?"

I say, "I could try."

Cyclops comes over and says, "It's a yes or no answer Cecilia."

I say, "Yes."

Though I'm still not sure of this, I want to give it a shot.

Emma looks at me and says, "You want to give it a shot call that guy and tell him to meet with you. Influence him to let you in, when you get in let us in. I'll tell you how and when. I'll stay telepathically linked with you. Okay?"

I nod and I say, "Okay."

I call him and he was a little surprised I called, he says, "Hello? Cecilia is this important? I'm kind of busy at the _moment_."

I say, "No, I just thought it would be nice to see you tonight. Maybe you could show me around the church tonight?"

He says, "Only if you want to join up?"

I say, "I'm thinking about it. Maybe what you're saying about the mutants being wiped isn't a bad thing after all."

He says, "Of course its not. That's why you should join up, you can come tonight and join up, then I'll show you around."

I agree and to meet him in half an hour at the wharf, I then hang up the phone and I look at the others and I say, "Bye see you soon."

Emma nods and looks at Scott, he just waves and says, "Bye."

I leave and meet Zac at the wharf, he's chewing bubble gum and leaning against a post.

I say, "Hi Zac."

Zac comes over to me and gives me a tender kiss on the mouth, holding my chin. I enjoyed that I then look into his eyes and he says, "Come on babe I'll show you around our base. It's just a bit of a walk first that's all."


	7. Chapter 7

We walk to the base and once we get there we go down some steps and I make sure to use my powers to cover that I'm a mutant and lucky I did because when we go through the door I see there's a big metal thing after it, like a metal detector at the airports. I ask Zac, "Is that a metal detector?"

He shakes his head and laughs and says, "No it's a mutant detector."

I follow him to the basement door of the church and he takes me into their base and through another detector then he gets me to meet his friends Dwayne and Ricky. The jerks from before.

The three men are arrogant men and walk around like they own the place, the nerves inside me from being worried about getting caught is making me want to be sick. I hear Emma's voice inside my head, "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine if you stay calm."

I think back at her, "Okay."

The shakes start coming over my body and Zac looks at me concerned and asks, "What's wrong?"

I say, "Its nothing, I just get nervous being in new places."

Zac hugs me as we walk and says, "Don't worry your with me."

The shakes stop and I see a cafeteria up ahead, I see the food and it's actually looks like a good roast. Emma says inside my head, "No, Cecilia your not here for the food."

I huff then I whisper to Zac, "Can I see those weapons of yours."

Zac says, "Food first."

I say in my head, "Food first."

Emma says in my head, "Fine we'll just wait around for you to finish."

I say in my head, "Fine."

Zac and I then enjoy a nice roast with a beer each, enjoying the atmosphere and each others other company, when I've scooped up the last of the gravy with bread I hear this reprimand in my head from Emma, "Come on now girl."

I then whisper in Zacs ear, "Can we check out those guns now?"

Zac hugs me and says, "Sure babe lets go."

He takes me through a hallway and down some stairs to a white corridor of sliding doors and he opens one room with a key and when we go in I get the shock of my life to see people in cages, mutants their gotta be. It's obvious who the guy with wings is, blue wings. He's Icuras; I've seen him in my visions. The other four I don't know, I look at Zac and he laughs with arms folded across his chest and says, "I know I know you didn't expect this. These are mutants, who are part of the weapon. Here let me show you."

He picks up a gun looking instrument from a table opens a cage with a button and as the mutant with red hair and dreadknocks Scottish and thirteen looking lunges at him, he shoots the gun at her. Out comes a strange looking menchanism with four prongs and it attacks her and burrows into her skin and next thing spikes come out of her wrists and neck, Zac says, "Bow to me."

She does so. I hear Emma gasp inside my head and say, "This is horrible."

Zac asks, "So what do you think babe?"

I say, "That's cool!"

Then Emma says, "Get downstairs to the power source and stop their power to let us in now!"

He grabs me and says, "I know eh. We definitely defeat the X-men with if it not with these mutants. But the weapons themselves. We can turn them against themselves and make them kill themselves." He laughs and I laugh with him, then I exuse myself to the bathroom and I slip out of the bathroom as a shadow and look around and finally find the power book. I rematerialize and put my foot through it, as an ethereal person. Shorting out the box and stopping the power in the whole place. I then turn back into a shadow and find my way back into the bathroom in the bathroom cubicle and turn back into me just in time, as Zac bursts in with a torch saying, "Cecilia are you in here?! Are you alright?!"

I open the door and say, "Yeah, I'm fine what happened?"

He comes close to me with the torch as a light and says, "Are you sure it's pretty scary here. For a girl, I know girls get scared of the dark and all."

I hear Emma in my head, "Oh pleeaze. We're inside Cecilia, get back to that room."

I link my arm back in his arm and say, "As long as I'm with you I'm safe. Can we go back to that room?"

He shakes his head and says, "Not in this situation. Their already out and running loose, I'll got take care of them. You wait here."

I say, "I'll feel safer going with you."

He sighs and says, "Fine, babe but it's not my fault if you get hurt because you didn't listen to me. You're such a fragile thing."

I nod and follow him, we get outside in the hallway and it's hectic. I find Angel helping Icuras fight the Purifiers and the others are then all there in that dark hallway, the strong Scottish girl fighting the X-men. The Purifiers call her Brute; Zac goes to shoot Icuras with that gun.

But I go into his body stopping that from happening; unfortunately before the X-Men can stop them, the other purifiers get the other mutants with the guns. Now these mutants are in their control their fighting us, the aboriginal girl has electric like cables come out of her hands, only their made up of energy.

I scream at the girl sending her backwards and then knocking her out against the wall. Then Icuras comes flying at me and I go ethereal so he fly's right through me and Wolverine knocks him out against the wall.

The Thai looking thirteen year old boy tries telepathically knock out Wolverine, but Emma knocks him out. The boy I recognize as Hellion shoots telekinetic beams at Emma and Scott knocks him out with a beam from his eyes.

The girl on a wave shoots her wave over all of us nearly drowning us, pixie sprays pixie dust at her and causing her to see weird bugs crawling on her skin and freak out. Which stops the wave and then Beasts kicks her in the head knocking her out. Then out of no where the Purifiers say, "Unleash the older mutant!"

Out of nowhere I see my father Banshee he screams his sonic scream at us knocking us down, then I scream back at him and knock him down, he then quickly gets up again. Dazzler blinds him and Sam knocks him through the wall and the other X-Men deal with the Purifiers, I teleport till I get to where the smashed walls are ended and Banshee stands over a knocked out Sam.

Somehow he's turned the tables around on Sam, I scream and he screams its ends up a stand off. Till I jump from Zac's body into Banshee's. I see the X-Men looking through the opening in the wall and Cyclops asks, "Everything okay Cecilia?"

I say, "Yep."

I look down at Sam and shake him a bit, I ask, "Hey Sam you alright?"

Sam opens his eyes groaning then he moves back a bit startled, Cyclops behind me says, "Don't worry its Cecilia."

Sam says rubbing his head, "Thanks Cecilia you freaked me out."

I giggle and say, "Sorry, it was kind of funny."

He says shaking his head, "Your wicked girl very wicked."

Sam gets up and we take the other mutants and teleport with the help of Pixie back to home to Muir Island. We take them down to the med lab and I hop out of Banshee, Beast is able to remove the devices and test their dna, as well as mine while he's at it.

He says, "It looks like you guys all have the X-gene. Its back! I think going back in time and finding how the X-gene came about and our Experiment on the island is what did it, not your mother's drug she gave you Cecilia. Since your powers came out when you were thirteen anyway. Because you've been hiding that you're thirteen, I can tell that from your dna."

I ask, "You can tell that from my dna?"

He nods and Cyclops says, "You can change back to your normal age now."

I change back and I'm size fourteen instead of a size sixteen and my breasts aren't as big, plus I'm thirteen.

I ask, "What about dad? What's going on there, isn't he supposed to be dead? Is it really him?"

Beast puts out his hand to stop me and says, "He's real alright, Jay from his tests is a clone though. How they got Banshee and why they cloned Jay I don't know."

Sam comes in and says, "We'll just have to wait till they wake up till we find out. Because I definitely want to find out."

I sit beside Banshee bed and decide to wait there, after two hours Banshee and the others wake up.

Banshee asks, "Who are you?"

I put out my hand and say, "I'm Cecilia MacTaggart, your daughter."

Banshee looks at me shocked and moves back a bit, he then asks, "I have a daughter?! Another one?"

Beast comes along and says, "It seems so. It seems Moira gave birth to a daughter and didn't tell you about it."

I look at him despondent, I put down my hand and he grabs it and shakes my hand. Then he draws me into a hug and I hug him back. He says, "Sorry about my reaction I was just a bit shocked that's all."

I say, "That's alright that's understandable."

We pull away from the hug and I ask, "How are you alive?"

He tells with rest of the X-Men there who come to listen in, how a lady who is the keeper of time saved him from the explosion and put him in the place outside time all these years to be there with her because she was lonely. When she finished with him, she dumped in on an island in the Pacific and Purifiers found him there and captured him. It wasn't hard because he was a little disorientated.

Then when they ask Icarus how he came to be, he didn't know he remembers dying and then waking up in the Purifiers holding cell.

We all then go up and have dinner, people exchanging stories over the dinner table. After dinner is over Siryn comes in with Jamie and a not pregnant body. When the X-Men ask what happened she tells how Jamie absorbed the baby boy she called Sean, because he was a duplicate that she had slept with. Sean is happy to see Theresa as she is to see him; he's upset at Jamie though. But holds back when he sees he's with Layla. Who is around now and an adult. Sean chooses to go for a walk with me and Theresa and we talk.


End file.
